Amagosa
by Gyro34
Summary: The story of my main toon Amagosa, who must choose her path in life. She starts around vanilla wow and begins her journey through the planet of Azeroth molding her life together to defend and protect those she loves. Vanilla-Burning Crusade story.
1. Amagosa

_**Amagosa**_

(Chapter One Rewrite)

_Amagosa starts out as a twenty year old girl in the city of Stormwind. Originally from Lordaeron, she now has to start her life so she can help the alliance and set her life in motion_

The sun was setting upon the horizon, lavishing the sky in a painted glory. The temperature began to cool, and the city's citizens began their track to their warm homes. Amagosa sat on a bench outside of her parents' home watching the scene like she always did.

She lived in large home overlooking the harbor that sat on the corner of the Cathedral District and the cemetery. They had lived here for several years after they were forced to flee form the destruction of her former home Lordaeron. Ama sat there lost in her thoughts as the world moved around her.

It seemed that a lot was happening lately, Edwin VanCleef the notorious head of the Defias Brotherhood was terrorizing westfall and began there runs into elwynn Forest. Her Brother Dastin who was twenty three years old and became a warrior who had left a few weeks ago against her parents protest to help out anyway he could.

"Amagosa" she heard her name being called. It was her mother; she was the youngest in the family at twenty years old. Her eldest sister Ezcadelia who was twenty five went the way of a priest healing those who are wounded. Then came Comtesse who was twenty two was blessed with the light and became a paladin in hopes of leading groups of fighters into glorious battles.

Then there was her father, her parents were reaching middle age but still had life in them. He was a warrior who Dastin took after. He was tall with long hair with little gray in it. He was still huge with muscle and could still intimidate people who crossed him. He currently taught more experience fighters at the warriors place next to old town.

"Amagosa are you listening to me?" she heard her mother again. She should probably acknowledge her. "Yes mother, what do you need?" she asked. Her mother rolled her eyes. She too was a priest who Ezcadelia took after. She had long blonde hair up in a bun but still looked attractive. Her sisters and herself look just like her.

"I was going to say dinner's ready unless you want to sit out here daydreaming" she said. Of course she would go inside. Her mother was an excellent cook. No one ever left the dinner table dissatisfied. She looked at her mother who looked a little stress probably from Dastin being away. She got up and followed her mother inside.

"Wash up dear, and Ezcadelia will be joining us tonight." Her mother said happily while walking back into the kitchen. Ama was glad, she felt lonely with all of her siblings away. No one to help her while her parents kept hounding her about what she was going to become. How she will help the alliance.

She washed up and walked into the dining area already her sister and father sitting there in conversation. The food was set smelling wonderful as always. Tonight was mixed vegetables with mashed potatoes and ham. She sat down and soon everyone was eating.

"So Ama, have you decided on what you're going to do?" her father asked while taking a bite of his ham. She looked up and nodded a no like she did every day. "Let's not discuss this at the dinner table, let's just enjoy each other's company" Ezcadelia quickly added in. Her father agreed and the discussion went to how Ezca was doing with her healing and priest teachings.

"Thanks" Ama said as she and Ezca collected the dishes from the table. They put them in the kitchen "It's ok; don't let them get under your skin like that." Ezca replied as they washed the dishes while their parents retreated to the sitting room. "I know, I just don't know what I want. I feel something but can't describe or bring it out." She replied as she dried the last dish.

"I see, will you become a priest like me? Or perhaps a paladin like Comtesse. Maybe you will be something different entirely." Ezca said as they made their way into the room joining their parents where they spent the next few hours talking about their days of catching up.

Later Amagosa retreated upstairs to her bedroom and opened the large window letting in the soft breeze. The moon was now above the waterline making its slow gradual climb. She sat down in front of her mirror. She picked up brush and began to brush her long hair.

"What would you choose?" She asked her reflection, but it just stared back at her. "Thanks" she mumbled and put her brush down. "Talking to yourself again Ama?" Ezcadelia asked while standing at the door. She walked in and sat down next to her. They both looked so alike. Ama had a bit of a rounder jaw while Ezca had a slightly longer face.

"I'm glad I got to visit tonight" Ezca said as she began to brush her hair which was just below her shoulders. "I really should do it more often and ill remind Comtesse to visit too." She said putting the brush down.

"I do feel lonely without my sisters." Ama said as she put her stuff in the drawer. She looked back up with Ezca looking at her with her reflection. They both had such bright green eyes along with Dastin. Only Comtesse had their mothers blue eyes.

Ezca got up and looked out the window with Ama joining her. The streets were dark and empty except for the lanterns and a few guards making their rounds. They watched the moon climbing higher and a ship departing from the harbor.

"I hope you do pick something Ama, I know it will come to you. Take a walk and think about it." Ezca said as he left the room. "Good night Ama" Ezca said. "Goodnight" Ama replied and she left the room closing the door behind her. Ama changed into a night gown and laid herself down on the bed.

"Perhaps I will take a walk; it just might be what I need" Ama thought to herself. She blew out the candle, closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep dreaming of what she could become.


	2. Decisions,Decisions

_**Decisions, Decisions **_

The sun rose the next morning awaking the sleeping city. Amagosa was up early putting on a lovely green dress with gold trimmings on it. She put her hair in a ponytail and went downstairs to join her parents at the table.

It was a platter of bacon, hashed potatoes and fruit. As always, it looked delicious. Her parents where already sitting down when Ama arrived taking her place at the table.

"Good Morning Amagosa" her mother said as she placed the plate down. Ama sat down pulling the plate to her. "Good morning mother, father" she said and began to eat.

"Morning "her father said finishing and getting up. Today he was off to Northshire to help train some of the new warriors. So her mother would probably head out to chat up with some friends. Ama decided to have that walk today and clear her head.

"What is your plans today daughter?" her father asked as he grabbed his swords and armor. "I'm just going to take a walk around the city and think. Her father nodded then went to kiss the misses and walked out the door returning in the evening.

"Ok, I'm going to see Comtesse today and visit Ezca at the cathedral." Her mother finished as she collected the plates. "Enjoy your walk." Ama smiled, gave her mother a hug and headed out. The Day was beautiful, a partly clouded sky. The temperature was perfect as she described it.

She turned towards the harbor and made her way down the cobblestone street passed the park and turned to the bridge that would lead into the trade district. It was busy and plenty of people were scurrying around buying or selling their wares.

All the Alliance races were here rushing or walking to their destination and it was especially crowded today. She picked out an apple at the stand paid and started chewing savoring its tasty juices. She continued and walked into the auction house where plenty of citizens were yelling there bidding prices. For a while she had her eyes on a beautiful blue robe with gold trimming around it. She couldn't afford it, not by a long shot.

She left and continued her journey passes the inn and turned into the ally that would lead into the Mage District. She loved it there, walking barefoot through the green grass and looking at the mage tower standing tall and proud in the middle of the square.

All around Mages walked to and from the tower arriving from areas far away, or continue their studies. She wasn't paying attention when she smacked into someone and both hit the ground with a couple of "oofs".

Ama looked up shocked into the face of another young woman who was equally shocked. "I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention, here let me help you." Ama began collecting her books. The other girl looked back and stood up brushing some dirt off her robe.

"It's ok, I'm not angry that was just sudden" she said as Ama handed her books. "Again I'm sorry next time I'll pay more attention." The girl nodded. "I'm Akilina". "Amagosa" she replied. She must have been around her age. She had black hair tied up in a bun.

Ama could only guess that she was a mage since she was dressed in the standard purple and white robes worn by the students. The other girl looked back at the tower, "I was just heading back to my studies, it was nice meeting you in these circumstances" and they both laughed.

"Wait" she said and Akilina turned around. "I was wondering if you could take me there, I always wanted to visit but was afraid since I'm not a mage." "You don't have to be a mage to visit" Akilina said. "But alright" and Ama turned and followed her to the ramp and inside.

The place had another amp leading up and she followed Akilina up to the top where they passes a green portal and into a giant room. On all sides there were students practicing spells and texts.

"Welcome to the Wizards sanctum" Akilina said as Ama looked around in awe. An older gentleman walked up and they both turned around. "Morning Akilina, I hope you're practicing your arcane spells" he said. "Of course I am" she replied. He turned to Ama, "who is friend here?" Ama bowed a bit and looked back up.

"Amagosa sir" she replied a bit of nervousness. "She bumped into me outside and I agreed to show her inside." Akilina stated. "Thinking of becoming a mage girl?" he asked. Ama looked up "I don't know sir." "Oh, excuse me where are my manners, I am archmage Andromath" he said. Ama nodded and he continued. "Many people come here to learn about the teachings of Arcane, Fire and Frost. We use magic to protect us and defeat out foes."

"Akilina go ahead and continue with you lessons, I'd like to speak to Amagosa here." "Yes sir" she replied and walked away to join some other students. "Follow" he said and she did to a table with some tubes and books on it.

"If I had to guess, you are lost and don't know what you want to do with your life." Bold and straightforward and he guessed correctly. "A good guess Archmage" she replied. "I know time is not going to slow for me and my family is literally at me to pick something." She sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. He sat down next to her and looked into her eyes.

"I'm not going to lie, when you walked in her today I felt a strong presence of energy in you." He started. "Did you have any families that were mages? He asked. Ama looked up a bit shocked. "Yes, my grandmother was; but she died when the scourge attacked our home in Lordaeron." "I'm sorry" he said. "She was brilliant with fire casting; I always thought she was amazing." She looked up at him. "Is it possible I inherited her energy genes? That might explain why I've always loved coming to the mage quarters." She said excitedly.

He chuckled, "let's not jump to things quickly." He said. "Give me your hand" he said. She hesitantly handed her right hand to him. He grabbed and closed his eyes and was moving in deep thought. "Ah yes, right here" he said and aimed her hand up and she felt power rising in her and suddenly a huge fire blast shot from her hand into the air before disappearing. She looked up shocked and the students and the teachers all looked over in surprise. She lowered her hand and looked into it seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"How did u do that?" she asked. He smiled and replied, "the power is in you, you need to be trained properly and I've felt in you great power. You will grow into a very powerful fire mage." She still looked at her hand and she made a few sparks and closed her hand.

"Amagosa, would you do us the honor of joining us as a mage for the alliance?" he asked and she looked up and thought for only a few seconds. "Yes, yes I will. It feels right, it feels natural." She was so excited and jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you so much Archmage" she let go.

"I want to you to go to Northshire to begin your training. After a few weeks you will return here to start more advanced training and perhaps I will train you myself." He said. She smiled and couldn't believe that this was happening, her parents would be so proud of her and she could finally begin her life.

Amagosa left and walked down the ramp, she was given a paper with permission to begin novice training at Northshire where all of the humans started their training. Her siblings went there and now she would.

As she walked to the end she heard a familiar voice call out. "Hey wait up". It was Akilina and she fast walked up to her. "That was surprising for someone who never used their magic before" he said and they stood there as people walked passed.

"I didn't know I had it, but every time I walked passed here I felt energetic, happy and calm." Ama was smiling big now. A Mage she still could not believe it. "Well, I know you'll do well, Andromath is an excellent sorcerer." Thank you, um would you like to hang out sometime? I have a few days before I have to head to Northshire."

Akilina turned, smiled "sure how about here on one of those benches, we can chat and have some snacks." Ama was happier than ever. She was to become a mage and made a new friend in one day.

She arrived home where her mother just got back from the cathedral. She turned around smiling, "I thought you would be gone longer, are you alright?" her mother asked. Ama ran up and hugged her. "Mother, I'm going to be a mage."


	3. Welcome Home

_**Welcome Home**_

Amagosa and Akilina were sitting on a bench under the mage tower enjoying the beautiful weather and discussing topics like their pasts and hobbies.

"My family and I are actually from Lordaeron. We fled here before the fall as the scourge was taking over the lands." Ama said. "I've never been there, was it beautiful?" Akilina asked as she bit into a slice of bread.

"Yes it was, we lived in the city itself. It came to a shock to us all when Arthas killed the king." Ama continued. "My father was worried something bad was going to happen so he had us pack and prepare to leave if we had too." "After about a month, reports were coming in that the scourge was getting closer to the capital and the armies couldn't keep them back."

"On a rainy night, my father ran into the house panting and sweating and started grabbing bags and stuff and throwing them into a caravan. We were scared and before my mother could ask, he grabbed us and literally threw us into the wagon. He told my mother that the city wasn't going to hold much longer and wanted to get us to Southshore to grab a boat to Stormwind."

Akilina nodded and kept listening; she was very interested as she never spoke to someone about a personal story about the north. "Wow, keep going". "Well, we were upset by the fact that our father was going to stay behind to help defend. Ezcadelia and Dastin wanted to stay too but one glare from father and they stayed silent. The scourge was around the corner and the northern part of trisfal had fallen."

"We left quickly and made our way south through Silverpine Forest, and after a 2 day journey we made it into Hillsbrad. We ended up staying the night in the farming village. It took a few hours to reach Southshore and we took the next boat to Stormwind. When we arrived, we stayed at my aunt's home for a few months."

Amagosa took a bite out of her bread before continuing. "After a month we began to get very worried about father. Many refugee boats arrived over the next several weeks and just as we thought we lost him, he arrived. You don't know how happy we were." Akilina smiled and continued to listen.

He spent a few weeks helping to fight the scourge. But they knew it was a lost battle and my father and a few other men and women left and arrived in Southshore and came here." Amagosa put her empty bread cloth away and cleared her throat.

"Sorry for babbling." She said. "It's ok; I thought it was an interesting story. Again, I don't know anyone who came from there. I only heard its downfall. Where do you think your prince went?" Akilina asked. Ama looked up. I heard he went to Northrend and hasn't been heard from since. I hope he is dead." Ama sighed. It was hard adjusting here but it's alright now."

"And now I'm to start mage training, I feel like I'm starting to mold my life together. I hope I can help the alliance in any way I can." Ama said happily. As they continued to chat, a young man walked up holding a parcel. "Amagosa?" he called. Ama turned raising her hand and he walked over, handing it to her and walking away.

Ama opened it started reading and her eyes widened. "What is it?" Akilina asked as she looked back with curiosity. Ama folded the paper to her and smiled.

"It's from my brother, they killed VanCleef and he's coming home." Akilina looked back surprised. "Oh wow, I can't believe this. VanCleef dead and your brother was part of the group?" Ama looked back at the parcel again.

"Yes, he and four others went into the mines and killed him. Oh Akilina I'm so happy for him." She picked up her things. "I have to go, I'll see you later" she yelled back. Ama ran as fast as she could until she reached her parents' home. Along the way she noticed many people chatting away. News travels fast.

When she reached home her parents and sisters were standing there. They turned and Ama ran up to them. "Comtesse, I'm so glad to see you." "Ditto, when I got the letter, I just had to come straight home right away." Her parents walked up. "Come along girls, we must head to Stormwind keep where Dastin and the other four members are to be recognized." Her mother said.

The family left their home and walked to the keep. Everywhere they looked many citizens were chatting loudly about the news. The three girls could barely contain their excitement as they made their way to the keep. Citizens began to walk up also, hoping to see the saviors of the alliance.

They walked into the keep where they saw Prince Anduin, acting as king while King Varian Wrynn was away. Bolvar Fordragon and Katrina Preston were standing on either side of him acting as advisors. They walked up and took their places in the front near Katrina; Ama never liked her as she always had this sour dark mood.

A few minutes later, they heard a horn and turned to see Dastin leading the group as they made their way up to the front. He looked a little older, more mature and his usually short hair was now near shoulder length. The five of them stood in front of the three. Bolvar walked forward to address the crowd.

"Citizens of Stormwind" he began. "Today is a special day, today the evil villain Edwin VanCleef has been killed. We the people are now safer because of the bravery of these five. His group has been terrorizing our lands for a long time, but no more. Step forward."

The five stepped up and Katrina passed a box to him. He collected five beautiful pins and placed them on their collars. "if you would like to say something." Bolvar stated.

Dastin turned around, "we want to say thank you for this, but I want to say that this couldn't be possible without everyone who was involved. It's not just the five of us, but everyone who took the time to fight the evil in westfall." He stepped away and a female priest stepped forward. "Yes, everyone who was there was brave, but now we can relax."

Everyone in the room clapped, Ama's mother was crying into a tissue and the group separated walking to their respective families. As soon as Dastin walked up, her mother ran and gave him a big hug while still lightly sobbing. Everyone took their turn and the five walked into the dining room where a special dinner was being held for the heroes of westfall.

"Enough about me, how have you been doing Ama?" Dastin asked as they sat. "I've been doing alright. I'm going to become a mage and I'm so excited. I'll be leaving for Northshire in two days." Dastin smiled his handsome smile he inherited from his father. "I'm proud; you will make a great fighter."

It was a little difficult to eat as many of the guests kept coming up and asking questions about his time there, but he was polite enough to ask them to wait and that the five of them would tell their story. "Ama sat there looking around while Comtesse and Ezcadelia were chatting with Dastin. She got up and took a slow walk around bumping into the priest.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to walk into you" remembering what she did yesterday. "That's ok, I'm Esmeralda." She said then asked, "your ezca's sister right? The resemblance is amazing." "Yes I am" Ama said. "I trained with your sister, wonderful women." They looked back and gave a little wave.

Ama couldn't help but giggle a bit as a few girls were grabbing for Dastin's attention. "You know, if it wasn't for Dastin's leading, I don't think we could've made it through the mines." Esmeralda said as they sat down. "He was so brave, there were times in that mine where I thought we were going to die but he saved us and kept us going."

Esmeralda looked back at him then back to Ama. "You know he will be a great man from this. Everyone here is going to rely on him when we need protection. I know it was all of us who helped, but he lead the group and made the blow. Everyone needs the one person to look upon, and that person is your brother." She sighed.

Ama looked back at her, "You love him, don't you?" she asked quietly. Esmeralda looked at her and smiled looking down. "Yes, I do. We spent a lot of time with each other over those weeks in westfall till one night we" she stopped and Ama was looking back with a shocked looked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that" she said horribly embarrassed. Ama laughed and placed her hand on her shoulder. "And I'll bet he loves you too." Esmeralda smiled and they looked up to see him coming. "Hey, how are you doing?" he asked and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

Ama could see her parents looking over with wide eyes, then smiles and they too kissed. Ama excused herself and walked over to the balcony overlooking the lake below. Everything was changing so quickly. Just a couple days, and she too will start and hopefully make name for herself.


	4. Shine

_**Shine**_

(Mild Swearing and fight scenes)

The day had finally come; Amagosa was standing at the door giving her mother a big hug. "Take care sweetie, I won't see you for a few weeks." "It is alright mother, I need to do this. And I won't be gone forever" She replied.

She walked out and joined her father who was standing nearby. He was going to see the warrior trainer anyway and decided to escort her. She felt like it wasn't necessary. With VanCleef now dead, the defias were scrambling. It was unlikely that there would be any attacks on the way there.

"Before we go" he started. He waved his hand and mother came up holding a box. "This is for you" he said. She grabbed it and began opening it. She gasped as I was the blue and gold robes she had been eyeing for a long time.

"You…. You didn't have to do this, but oh my gosh ty" she hugged him. "We're just so proud of you dear. We felt you deserved it Now run along you too before it get too late." Her mother said. Ama chose to have the robe stay until she completed her training. The sun was just coming up over the horizon and it was half a day walk to Northshire. (_Going more realistic so everything is much bigger than the game_.)

They began their journey through the quiet city. Everything and everyone was still quiet. Only a few vendors were preparing for opening as the two made their way down the center of the trade district. A few minutes later they were walking over the large bridge in the valley of heroes.

Ama looked up at the large statues like they were ready to defend the city should trouble arise. Only a few people past them as they now walked into the forest. Their first stops were Goldshire for an early lunch then arrive in Northshire midafternoon.

"Nervous?" Her father asked as they continued their walk. "A little" she said quietly. She was thinking about everything she would do there. Who would she meet? Who was her teacher? She shook her head a bit to get the thoughts out of her head so she wouldn't get scared of what was to come.

"I'm glad that you became a mage, your grandmother would be so proud to have another in the family" he said. Ama looked up and smiled at him before looking down again. "So who is going to be my teacher?" she asked.

"Khelman Bremen, he has been the novice instructor for years. He will make sure you start out on the right path. And don't worry, he is a nice gentleman." He said as they continued. Ama looked around at the beautiful green and tall trees around them.

She loved the forest; she had made trips to Goldshire before but never in the early morning. She could see the sun light starting to peak through the leaves. They were under her favorite part where the trees wrapped around blocking the sun but with a few gaps. Everything was in a peaceful twilight.

She could see some deer running off and a rabbit crossing there path. The air was chilled and for a moment she thought she saw movement in the trees, she stopped and turned and saw nothing dismissing it and ran up to catch her father.

"See anything?" he asked. "I thought I saw someone." She replied and her father frowned. "Not surprising. But with VanCleef gone I would be sure they would flee somewhere." Even though it's been two days, the city was still celebrating and Dastin had been lavished in attention.

It was only a moment when an object flew across her face barely missing as it landed with a thwack in the tree. They stopped to see a small knife embedded in the trunk and her father grabbed her pushing her behind him.

He grabbed his sword and held it front of him. "Come out coward" he yelled. Two women walked out wearing the red bandanas on their faces with a glare on each of them. They pulled out a few more knives and stood on the edge of the forest.

"Looks like we have two to rob sister" the first one with blonde hair said. The second one with red hair nodded and added. "I don't know that one looks pretty serious with the sword, but the girl doesn't look like she can do anything." "Stay behind me" her father whispered. He glared back at them ready to defend his daughter.

Now robberies weren't uncommon and they still caused problems. With VanCleef didn't seem to deter them from their activities possibly the only lives they known. Ama looked around hoping to see a guard or two but it was clear both ways.

"I'll give you the chance to leave" her father said. She was afraid, her father wasn't wearing his armor feeling the need that it wasn't necessary for the trip. The two were standing there laughing behind their masks.

"I'm shaking" the blonde one said. They lunged and her father shoved her back and grabbed his second sword and began to fight them. The red hair one turned toward Ama and ran to her, Ama got up and ran into the woods, she could see her father fighting the blonde one easily. She ran behind some trees to try and throw off her assailant.

"Come out girly, I just want to play" she said while laughing. She hid behind a large tree but suspected that the robber knew. She heard a rustling noise and hoped it was her father. But the voice of the blonde one came out.

"Did u defeat him?" the red one asked. "He's a tough bastard I'll give him that. But he didn't see the knife I hid in my sleeve." They both laughed. "Where's Blondie?" "She is really close" and heard the footsteps getting closer.

Ama couldn't control the streams of tears rolling down her face as she clenched her fist in rage. "No it can't be he can't be dead." She started crying and felt the rage climbing. She turned brave and all and walked out from behind the tree facing them.

"Well, if it isn't the little girl, showing some bravery?" They laughed and her fist got tighter and she snapped screaming "ILL KILL YOU BOTH YOU LOW LIFE SCUMS, YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID" that stopped them probably a bit shocked by her outburst.

But they laughed again and Ama screamed raised her hand and launched a huge fire blast towards them, they stopped and attempted to get out of the way. The red one jumped clear but the blonde one was hit by some and started screaming as the fire started to engulf her.

Ama continued to hit her with big blasts until there was nothing but a smoldering corpse laying there. The red one stood there no doubt mouth hanging open wide and eyes looking back with fear. She took a step back.

"You bitch, you...you killed my sister" she took another step back. Ama slowly turned towards her, the look of rage on her face. This defias scum was now terrified and didn't know if she could run or try to kill her. She slid a knife out of her sleeve and before she could throw it felt a horrible pain in her stomach.

She looked down and saw the point of a sword through her stomach. She turned her head while violently shaking and saw this girl's father standing there glaring. He removed the sword and blood began to pour. With one last cry she fell, a life no more. Ama stopped and looked over to see her father standing there. His long hair was undone and laid around his shoulders and down his back.

She saw a small blood stain on his shirt but he looked ok. She ran up to him hugging him and sobbing hard into his chest. He grabbed her and began to rub his hand down her hair. "Shhhh" let it out, everything is ok." He said softly.

He looked over at the burnt corpse and cringed at the sight. He couldn't imagine what that must've felt like. It didn't matter now, they were robbers and they chose their fates. "Let's go" he said and still holding her led her out of the woods.

They arrived at the path and she calmed down a bit but still shaken. It was right hear when he felt the knife going into his side. He fell and watched as the blonde one ran into the woods. But with his wife's medical expertise he was able to close the wound using the herbs around.

He could hear the screaming hoping it wasn't Ama and ran to the clearing to see smoke on one side. As soon as he saw the knife coming out of her sleeve he rushed plunging his sword into her stomach. He looked back down to Ama who was calmed down but still some tears fell. He didn't know how this would her affect her judgment on wanting to fight for the alliance.

If she wanted to still this this, she needed to realize that she would see people die all the time. "I…. I never kill(hic)ed anyone before." She said. "It's part of life whether we like it or not." He replied. "I thought you (hic) died, I was so upset. I couldn't hold it (hic) in. I just let her have it." Her father stopped and turned towards her.

Amagosa, you are at that age now, it's not fun and games out here. You're going to see the world, the good parts and bad. What you did back there shows real courage whether you noticed it or not. When we get to Northshire, they will show you how to control your anger; they will show you how to control it into a proper channel of power."

"You will become a powerful sorceress; you will take down your enemy's and protect your friends and family. What you did was the beginning. You will be afraid, but you will be brave also." Ama looked up at him. He looked down with his hair lightly blowing away from him.

She nodded, "Ok, I'm ready to go." She said quietly. They began the walk again towards Goldshire. How well would she do? Only time will tell.


	5. Life Starts Anew

_**Life Starts Anew**_

They walked in silence. Ama still couldn't get the image of those deaths out of her head. She still felt angry but calmed down now. She looked at her father, no doubt regretting not to wear his armor but attacks on this road were rare now.

He as holding his side and she didn't see any blood yet but knew he would need some attention when they get to the town. She couldn't help but think about what he said. He was right; she would end up killing more people as time goes by. She would see bloodshed, her siblings did.

She sighed and hung her head low. "Cheer up Ama, we will be in Goldshire soon" he said. "I'm trying but I'm still shaken, even if it was a few hours ago." She replied still in a down mood. He put his hand on her shoulder but then stopped clutching his side with a groan.

She turned and saw some blood seeping pass his fingers. "We need to get you help" she said a bit frantic. "It's not as bad as it seems. Just grab some of those herbs and it will stop for a bit." He was so calm and didn't understand why.

She got the herbs and he smashed it into his hands and pressed it down on the wound with a hiss but soon the bleeding stop. "I forgot about that, thank goodness mother taught us that." He smiled and they continued their journey. After another half hour, they arrived in the small village of Goldshire. There were a few buildings and homes.

Her father talked to a guard about the attack while she walked to the inn. There was only a few people around right now but knew it would pick up later. She had only been here a few times; it was quiet and peaceful out here which she liked. She looked to end of the road where the left led to a two day walk to Redridge Mountains. The right led to a one day walk to westfall, and the south where a mine and some farms lie.

She leaned up against the door frame and stared at the blacksmith, light smoke rising as the furnaces forged weapons and repaired armor. If you looked to the right, a fork with the left leading to Stormwind and the right is leading to Northshire abbey. Her father rejoined her and they walked inside.

There were a few people sitting eating a late breakfast others just chatting it up. They sat down to a table in the corner where a waitress walked up. "Welcome, can I get you something to drink? A healer perhaps? They saw that she was looking at the wound and he nodded. "Yes I forgot for a moment" she nodded and a few minutes later a night elf women walked up.

"Lift your shirt please" she asked and he did. "It's not life threatening just a small knife wound." Her father stated. "No, it isn't" she replied. "I see you already put some herbs to stop, that helps." "Yes, my wife taught me some herb knowledge in case I needed it." She nodded and pressed her hand over the wound.

He winced and a soft light mended it leaving a small scar. "May I ask what happened?" the night elf asked. Her father told a brief version and she listened nodding. "It's been a while since I've seen an attack but it's wonderful you made it through.

Her father walked away to get food and Ama looked back down. "Are you alright?" The night elf asked her. Ama nodded yes and told her story a bit. "Amazing, you stopped your foe and you never used magic before?" Ama nodded yes again.

"Noira" the night elf replied. "You're far from home" Ama stated. "Yes I am, I couldn't stay in my beautiful land forever. I wanted to see the world. I have lived a long time and seen many centuries go by."

"Really?" Ama asked. I' never really spoke to a night elf before; I heard they live a long time." Noira smiled and added. "We used to be immortal, but perhaps when I have more time I could tell you that story, the next time you visit here." Ama smiled and nodded. She would like to know more about the night elf culture.

Her father returned a few minutes later with a couple plates and they began to eat. It was fruit with steak and mashed potatoes. It wasn't as good as her mother's cooking but it was still good. She would really miss her cooking. They ate and chatted about things and before she knew it they were starting the few hour walk to Northshire.

She waved to Noira and for some reason felt well. The walk was much more protected probably of all the new people that go there. They passed some persons that probably graduated as they were laughing and fast walking to Goldshire. She began to get nervous again as the entrance wall came into view.

A few minutes later, they walked past the entrance turned left and around another wall and back to the center path. Ama looked up and saw a building in the back, training dummies to the side and lots of trees. She could see several novices walking around no doubt for training.

They walked up to a guard standing at the door. "Hello Jason, good to see you again. Is this your youngest daughter I presume?" "Hello Douglas, yes this is Amagosa. She is starting her training today. Amagosa, this Marshall Douglas McBride. He is the head military Leader of this area."

"Hello sir" she said shyly. "We had an accident early today. Would it be alright if she starts tomorrow?" her father asked. "I can't see that as a problem. Oh but due tell me" he asked him. "Khelden Bremen is upstairs above the library." "I'll see you later honey" her father said before they walked off to see the person he was here for.

She walked into the library seeing man in white robes talking to a few students. She took the stairs up and arrived at the balcony. She could hear talking from below and looked around at everything. She could see a man standing there with a book in his hand reading.

"Excuse me, are you Khelden Bremen?" she asked. He turned around and placed the book down. "Yes, are you Amagosa? I received a message about your arrival. Your late" he said sternly. "I apologize, my father and I were attacked by bandits and I um" she started.

"That's different then, I'm glad you made it here safely." He walked up and looked at her. "Hmm Andromath was right, I can since power in you. "He continued. "I will teach you to control your power, I will teach you many different fighting styles. But I assume you're tired from your journey and would like to rest. Go downstairs and talk to a guard, they will take you to the barracks." He added "we will start tomorrow."

I would like to talk to your father before he leaves." She bowed and walked back downstairs. A million thoughts were going through quickly. She couldn't believe this was happening; tomorrow she starts to become a sorceress. Everything was changing for her and she ran out with her life starting anew.


	6. The Start

_**The Start**_

(Mild swearing)

Ama had woken up after a night's sleep. She had a guard show her the barracks and found a long room with beds on either side. Any possessions were to be placed under the bed. She slept well even after what transpired yesterday.

She got dressed in a forest green robe and walked out into the crisp morning air. She attached a wooden staff to her back and met her father who also spent the night. "Goodbye father, I'll miss you" she said tearfully. "Be careful on the way back."

"Of course I will, be good, behave and listen to your instructor." He nodded and walked away. She stood there until he disappeared around the wall. She sighed and turned back and walked into the abbey. She walked upstairs and back to the balcony where she saw 2 more students standing there.

She walked up and stood there holding her hands together while the other two chatted. They looked over, quickly ignored her and went back to their conversation. She wasn't here to make friends apparently.

After a few more minutes, instructor Bremen walked in. He walked past and faced them. "Students gifted with a keen intellect and unwavering discipline may walk the path of the magi" he started. "The arcane magic is both great and dangerous, and thus can be used by the most devoted. Being a mage is not supposed to be fun, used as games, it is to be used for those you protect, for those you defend."

He walked a few steps back and raised his hand a made a small frost then fire and last an arcane ball. "There are three classes of magic in a mage" he began. "Arcane can destroy enemies with great power; Frost can freeze your enemies and shatter them. Finally Fire can ignite your enemies with combustive flames." Ama had a vision of what happened yesterday and shivered a bit.

"I already know this" the young women whispered to the young man. He snickered and Bremen looked over with a glare. "No interruption or you will be thrown out of here. If you speak out of line or joke in any way I will have you expelled and you won't learn anymore." She looked down ashamed and they continued to listen.

He looked back to the group. "I will teach you the basics, learning how to create and use certain powers. You will also be expected to learn how to control it." "I will sense your powers, determine what class suits you best." He walked over to the young women first. "Name" he asked sternly.

"Kira" she said still feeling bad about his outburst. He waved his hands over her and stated. "Arcane mage" he walked over to the young man, "Gregary" he said proudly. Bremen didn't look amused. He waved his hand and said "Frost Mage" and finally walked to Ama. "Fire Mage" he said.

"You didn't ask her name or checked" Kira said. "She has patience and control which is something you two seem to lack at the moment." He answered back without looking. No more questions and he walked back and turned around. "Today we will see what you can do"

A few minutes later, they stood outside at the training dummies waiting for Bremen to arrive. There were a few others nearby doing stuff for their teachers. "I bet I'll destroy dummies to pieces." Kira stated while Gregary snorted. "I'll destroy the whole ring" he declared and Amagosa rolled her eyes.

"Got something to say girlie?" Gregary asked with a glare. Ama frowned and said. "This isn't a competition. We are supposed to be learning our abilities so we can fight and protect, not see who can blow up the dummies. Are you two so self-absorbed that you fail to see the reason for all of this?"

They frowned at her and Kira raised her hand "How dare you speak to us like little children, I'll bet we have more power and skills to fight then some MS. Goody two shoes here" she said. "You're missing the point, we are to train seriously, and we are learning not playing. I don't think you two are ready enough for this." Ama replied.

"What is the problem? We are just having some fun, why don't you go to a corner and learn the boring way while we stay here and practice with some fun." Gregary said grinning. Ama felt rage going through her but this time kept it in control. She noticed some other student s and teachers looking over but went back to their business.

"You two are just immature brats, you don't deserve to wield the power of magi, and you should be ashamed of your selves" Ama seethed. "You little bitch, you think you're perfect? You think you're better than us?" Kira said now angrily. "I am better than you" Ama replied. That seemed to set them off.

Kira turned around and launched an Arcane spell her way. Ama ducked as it went overhead and hit a tree causing splinters to fly. Ama looked back and saw a frost bolt heading her way. She raised her hand and launched a fire blast back at him. It completely melted his bolt and hit him before he could move out of the way.

Gregary fell to the ground and rolled while screaming and Kira began to hit him with her cloak. "Look what you've done" she cried as she continued to hit him. After a few seconds the flames were out but he did have serious burns on him.

"I hope you get in trouble you little bitc…" but she was cut off by Bremen and the priest instructor who arrived as did a few teachers from the surrounding area. "She" Kira started but was cut off. "Enough, I have seen and heard everything. Take him to the infirmary and I want both of you gone by the end of today." He said angrily.

"What did I do?" she asked now freaking out. "Never fire on another human out of anger. I don't care how it started, but you never fire on another human being in this abbey. She defended herself, and she is right, it takes discipline and control to be a mage. When you two got here I could since trouble. I could see I would have a difficult time with both of you.

This isn't a game or contest but to learn like I said. You both clearly failed to grasp that." He said turning around. "Now leave" he said before walking away. Kira stood there fuming while Gregary was taken away. She turned towards Amagosa pointing her finger and opening her mouth but no words came out. She stomped away toward the barracks to collect her things.

Ama stood there while the rest of the students went away to resume their business. "Ama come here" she heard Bremen say. She walked over afraid that she was in trouble for hurting someone. He turned around but spoke calmly.

"I hope I didn't have to see this from my students. In all my years I've only kicked out a few students who showed they couldn't be trusted to use their powers. I wished you had ignored them, I would've found a way to deal with them a different way."

"I'm sorry" she replied sadly. "I can see that" he replied, I would've also had been irritated and I could see the benefit of having you here. You see the importance is needed when learning." He went on. "I won't remove you from here but if you see problems like that, stay out of the way. I was worried you would've gotten hurt." He said calmly.

"I understand" she said nodding. "Next time I'll let you deal with it. I should've stayed quiet and let you deal with it." He nodded in approval and added "what you said to them was true, one day you might be an instructor but for now let me teach."

"Now" he said "I believe you have some spells to learn.


	7. Friends

_**Friend**_

(My longest Chapter yet)

Ama stood aiming her arm to the dummy; she focused her energy and concentrated on her spells. After a few seconds, she launched a fire spell to the dummy. It hit but exploded around setting some of the other dummies on fire.

She sighed; it had been only a week since she arrived and the incident with the two idiots, as she called them. Bremen stood behind her since then giving her advice. Once, she didn't listen and ended up on kitchen duty when she accidently set the side of the abbey on fire. She had not been paying attention and tripped causing her misfire.

The repairs were complete shortly after but that day still lingered. He walked up, "Better but you still need some improvement, but overall your control was much better." He said and walked behind her again.

She nodded and put her arm back up. She focused a small flame appeared and slowly got larger, after a few more moments she fired. It launched into a perfect round spear and hit the target without setting anything else aflame. She smiled and Bremen nodded slowly.

"Well done, with some time and patience you will be able to control it at all times. The lessons are done today, go inside wash up and tomorrow we will learn basic dodge techniques." He walked away back to the abbey.

Ama grabbed her staff and walked back to the barracks. After showering and putting on fresh clothes she had a late dinner in the mess hall. Then she sat under a tree reading a book and watching other young men and women walking by and being friendly.

She had spoken to a few people and had to get some guys to stop trying to advance on her but other than that, she was happy. Bremen had stated that she was learning at a much faster rate than other students and mentioned that she could be out of here in three weeks instead of four like most.

She smiled at the thought and went back to her book. A few moments later a tall muscular man fell in front of her and she gasped. He had short brown hair and well she found him kind of cute. "Are you alright? She asked and placed her book down. "He groaned and held his head and she could see some blood.

"Oh my, what happened." She really didn't need to ask and saw some other boys laughing and running away. "Did they throw a rock at you?" she asked as she helped him up. "Aye, I was just walking back to the barracks when I felt the impact." "We better get you to a priest." She said and helped him in case it was serious.

"He will be alright, thank you for the description of those men, we will look for them and discipline them" the priest said and walked away. She walked over to him and he would be staying the night.

"Thanks" he said. "They had been giving me a hard time, probably because I'm far ahead of them. My teacher said I might be out of here a week early" he concluded. "That's what my teacher said" Ama stated. "I don't have many friends here either. I think they are just jealous." She added.

"Thalcor" he said. "I'm Amagosa, but everyone calls me Ama but I don't mind which one you use" she said. "I like how green your eyes are" he said. "And you have nice green eyes too" she laughed a bit. Actually she thought they were nice. They were a darker green than hers but they said confidence and strength.

"I'm Thalcor" he said again. "I know, you just told me" she said laughing again. "Well sorry I did just get hit in the head." She rolled her eyes, "I feel like that was on purpose" she said. "The injury?" he asked. "What? No I mean the repeating your name." she said and they both laughed.

"I hope you get better soon" She said and walked out. She turned around at the door and he did a small wave before lying back down. She did one back and walked out into the time of twilight. She walked down the path and stopped to look at one of the boys getting yelled at and she snickered knowing he was getting what he deserved.

She knew the other two would be along shortly unless they went into hiding. She walked into the barracks and walked over to her bed. A few of the other women were already sleeping, others quietly chatting. She walked over to the little desk and began to write a letter home.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I am doing wonderful. The teacher seems impressed and also thinks I might be out a little earlier but I won't jinx it. How are my siblings? I haven't heard from them since I've arrived. I will say the food is adequate and many of the students are eager to learn but there are those who cause problems. I want to keep this short so I I'll say goodbye and goodnight and hope to you soon._

_With Love,_

_Amagosa_

She wrapped it up and set it down to be placed in the mailbox tomorrow; she yawned and decided to sleep. She blew out the candle and crawled into bed. She thought about future lessons and what she could accomplish. She drifted off into a state of dreaming.

The following morning she was standing there while Bremen was walking back and forth in front of her. "While mages are ranged and required to stand back to fire, many times the enemies may not be put down easily." He started off. He threw her a small wooden dagger and began again.

"Sometimes you may find yourself in a situation that requires some minor melee. But we need to learn to stop them, get some distance and fire on them again." "Now attack me" he ordered. She was hesitant and raised her arm slowly. "It's alright, I will protect myself." He claimed. She raised her hand but before she could fire, he launched a frost bolt at her and she gasped and ducked as it flew over her.

"Fire back" he yelled and launched another one. She dodged that one and launched a fireball at him. He raised a shield and blocked it and launched another one. "Keep firing" he yelled again while launching. After a few more shots, she felt her self-getting hit with a frost bolt and she fell to the ground.

It wasn't horrible and obviously lowered to not cause harm but it still hurt. "He walked over and stood in front of her. At that moment she launched a fire blast at him taking him by surprise. She pushed him back and launched another one. He protected himself again and called out "Stand sown." She did and he walked back over.

"Faking hurt, a low standard but effective to letting the guard down of your enemy" he said. "Actually that did hurt, but when u walked over I took the chance." She said standing there straight up. "I see, don't expect that from all enemies" he stated. He turned around and began walking away. "Again" he said and prepared himself. "This is going to be a long afternoon." She thought to herself as she launched a fire blast at him.

That evening she retired for the night, exhausted and beaten. But she was a better fighter today then she was yesterday. She flopped down onto the mattress and fell asleep instantly. The next morning she was sitting in the mess hall when she heard a familiar voice.

She saw Thalcor standing there, "Mind if I join you?" he asked. She nodded no and he sat. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked. "Oh yes, after one night they sent me out with a clean bill of health" he replied biting into his bread. "If it means anything, I saw one of them getting chewed out." "There both gone, that behavior isn't tolerated here. You get one chance, why blow it?" He said

"I can relate, my second day here, two classmates got themselves thrown out for childish completion behavior." She said. "Was that the burnt guy that left a week ago?" he asked. She nodded and went back to cutting her ham. "And some girl" she replied taking a bite of her food.

He nodded and they finished their breakfast before heading out for their respective trainers. "And then" she started "He comes home and gets lavished in all this attention" she said. "Are you jealous?" he asked. "No, no, no" she replied. "Ok maybe a little." She said remembering when Dastin came home from westfall. "I mean, it's just" she didn't know what to say next.

"That perhaps maybe one day in the future, you will make a name for yourself" He said as they walked into the path leading to the abbey. "Yes, Yes I hope I will" she said loudly. "Excuse me, I spent all this time talking about me that I don't know anything about you" she said now taking a breath. "He laughed and slowly shook his head.

"I grew up in elwynn forest my whole life. We weren't a rich family but we got by growing our vegetables for the city. One day, I decided I wanted to make something of myself so I left to become a warrior. My parents didn't mind and actually told me to go with me being surprised. Oh, and I have one sister." He said his life briefly.

She nodded and she listened while he spoke about his sister and parents. "Well, time to split. I really enjoyed this chat." "Me too, I'm glad I finally made a friend here" Ama replied. They both waved and walked to their areas to begin today's lessons.

Today was a basic routine of conserving mana levels to survive long combats. She spent a few hours on this before managing it well. Bremen was pulled away by McBride who was speaking to him and told her to keep practicing as she continued to fire a frostfire bolt at the dummy.

He returned and pulled her away. "It has come to my attention that the Echo Ridge mine up north has been infested with a Kobold Infestation." He said. "As you know the mine is very important here to provide building and other materials for armor also."

Ama nodded and let him continue, "Marshall McBride has asked all of our highest students to head there and help out with the infestation. I would like you to head there immediately. The faster they are gone the better." He excused her and walked away.

She turned north and began her walk wondering who else may be going. As she made her way past the abbey she could see in the distance several kobold camps. "This must be bigger than they thought" she said to herself. As she made her way near, many other students began attacking the camps. "We are using other students to combat the camps here. If your part of the elite group, I suggest you head to the entrance now" A guard said before rushing off.

Ama made her way past going through clearings but killing a few in the meantime. She arrived at the entrance where a few other students were standing there with McBride. Thalcor nodded as she arrived and she stood next to her.

"The stronger Kobolds are here in the mine, we need you to clear the out so we my continue our resource gathering." He said. "Group up, the mine is big so help each other out." She and Thalcor teamed up along with a female priest so she could heal them.

They walked into the mine and starting heading into the long tunnel. Ama would grab their attention by shooting a bolt at them and Thalcor would run stab his swords into them. Other groups could be heard nearby with cheers signaling their ongoing success. Soon enough, they made their way to the back of the mine. The Kobold workers were a little more difficult to defeat but they went down.

Ama felt excitement while she continued to fire blasts at them. She was fighting this time but with more experience. This is what it felt like to protect and defend their place. She loved it, it felt wonderful. Thalcor pulled his sword out of the last one. "Better head back and tell McBride of our success." He said and the three made their way back.

They joined the other groups who all cheered their success. They were proud of themselves. They left the mine and headed back to the abbey watching as guards were grabbing dead bodies and piled them for burning. Ama smiled as the abbey held through, the kobolds didn't seem like a huge threat but get them in huge numbers and they can cause problems.

Ama and the group arrived back at the abbey where many of the students stood before McBride and the teachers. "We want to congratulate you for your efforts today, they overran us but we quickly took care of the threat. Your teachers are proud of what they taught you and the knowledge you learned to use against your foes." He said.

After a few more speeches they were excuse and he miners headed back to continue their work. "Good job" she heard Thalcor say as they walked back to the barracks for they were given the rest of the day off. "You did good leading."

"Honestly, that was minor compared to the threats for the rest of the world." "I agree" she added. "That was good practice, but there is so much more to learn." They said goodbye and parted to their separate barracks. Everyone in here was talking about what happened, some of the newer asking for they didn't get to join.

Ama showered up, changed clothes and headed back out to sit at the tree to read like she always did while on her time. She looked around at the students and professors walking around eager to learn, to teach. She sat down and started to read her book.

Two weeks were almost up and she felt she learned so much. She had more to learn when she gets to the wizards sanctum. She put the book down and leaned against the tree in deep thought. There was still So much to learn, so much to do. Would she still continue learning to conserve her man levels? She felt she did very well today as she closed her eyes in deep thought. She would just have to wait to see what Bremen had for her tomorrow.


End file.
